The devices disclosed in the following patents are representative of hand tools having jaws or handles movable or foldable between open or extended working positions for normal use of the tools and closed or retracted positions in which the tools are more compact and/or the jaws are concealed:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor(s) Country ______________________________________ 580,235 Strum U.S. 649,334 Meloos U.S. 1,467,661 Undy U.S. 1,370,906 Newton U.S. 1,467,661 Undy U.S. 1,511,340 Jackson U.S. 1,524,694 Maio U.S. 2,575,652 Bovee U.S. 4,238,862 Leatherman U.S. 4,502,220 Aoki U.S. 4,563,833 Aucoin U.S. 4,744,272 Leatherman U.S. 4,888,869 Leatherman U.S. 5,029,355 Thai U.S. 5,062,173 Collins et al. U.S. 5,142,721 Sessions et al. U.S. 5,212,844 Sessions et al. U.S. 5,267,366 Frazer U.S. 112,111 Lea U.K. 17,248 Schmidt U.K. 30,788 Klever German ______________________________________
In the tools disclosed in the above patents, one or more of the jaw members slide or swing relative to handles, and/or the handles themselves can be folded.
In some constructions, the opposing jaw tools are designed for special purposes and/or are so small as to constitute novelties of limited utility.
In other constructions, the jaws of the tools continue to be exposed. For sharp jaw members, this increases the prospects of injury. For grasping tools, the jaws can collect grease and dirt, making it undesirable that they be carried in a pocket, for example.
In some constructions, the tools are not convenient and comfortable to use, and/or are of complicated expensive construction.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for a novel construction which is adaptable to different types of opposing jaw tools, which assures nesting of the opposing jaws in a handle or housing, which allows the jaws to be quickly and easily deployed to an open, working condition, and which allows essentially full-size jaws to be used in a convenient and comfortable manner.